Update:Treasure Hunter
Treasure Hunter Free players and members Treasure Hunter - our reinvention of the Squeal of Fortune minigame - is here! With an improved interface and theme, prizes befitting your skill levels and handy new features to help get the prizes you want, Treasure Hunter's a great fit for RuneScape - and rewarding, too! You can try Treasure Hunter out in-game now, by clicking the treasure chest icon that pops up on log-in, or through the Extras interface. Read on for further details. Alternatively, log right in and give it a go! ---- What's New? Open up the Treasure Hunter interface and you'll meet Alice - the Treasure Hunter hostess - who'll quickly take you through the new interface and the basics of the game. If you're used to Squeal of Fortune, you'll feel right at home with Treasure Hunter. Everyone has at least one opportunity per day to open a chest containing a randomly chosen prize. The chests are opened with keys, which replace spins and are obtained in the same ways: free players get one daily (two if you're a member, or three if you're a Gold or Silver Premier Club member), and you can get more through Daily Challenges, quests, killing monsters, non-combat skilling, and certain minigames. You can also buy extra keys through the website. Please note that any existing spins you had left over from Squeal of Fortune have automatically been converted to Treasure Hunter keys. The range of prizes on offer is similar to Squeal of Fortune, but you'll find that the prizes you receive are aimed at your current skill levels. Your prizes should be of immediate use in your skill training, and we hope you'll want to cash out less frequently and keep much more of what you win. That said, we've added a few new prizes to the roster: lucky versions of the Bandos helmet, Armadyl crossbow and the garb, gown and hood of subjugation, as well as an all-new mimic pet! To help you get what you want from Treasure Hunter, we've introduced Hearts of Ice. Prizes are categorised by the skill they're related to, and Hearts of Ice allow you to 'freeze' these categories when you next open a chest. For example, say you've maxed out the Cooking skill - you could use a Heart of Ice to freeze the Cooking category, to guarantee that your next chest contains something other than a Cooking-related item. Each time you open a chest, you can use up to 10 Hearts of Ice to freeze different categories. To get you started, we've given you 100 Hearts of Ice right away. You can get more through Daily Challenges, or bundled with Treasure Hunter keys bought via our website. ---- Enjoy! We've designed Treasure Hunter to be in keeping with the spirit of RuneScape. We hope you agree that it's a good match for the game, as well as fun and rewarding. If you have any questions, please head over to our FAQ. As always, we're eager to hear your feedback. Let us know your thoughts over on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- How to start : Click the treasure chest icon that appears when you log in. Alternatively, access it via the Extras interface. Requirements: None, although members get two keys per day, and Gold and Silver Premier Club members get three. ---- Take a look at the Demon Drop Table Improvements news post and the patch notes for other updates released today.